In reflective photographic materials (generally called photographic papers), conventionally employed paper supports laminated with a high polymer, e.g., polyolefins, have recently been replaced with white polyester films containing a white pigment, e.g., titanium dioxide, barium sulfate, etc., because the white polyester films are superior to the laminated paper in gloss and smoothness to emphasize image sharpness and to promote high quality.
Various techniques for incorporating a white pigment into the film-forming high polymer have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 114921/74 (the term "OPI" as used herein means "unexamined published Japanese patent application") which corresponds to British Patent No. 1436927 discloses a reflective photographic material comprising a light-sensitive layer provided on a styrene resin sheet containing a white pigment having an average particle size of 1.5 .mu.m or less. Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 54428/77 (corresponding to British Patent Nos. 1563591 and 1563592) discloses a reflective photographic material using a polyester sheet containing barium sulfate having a specific particle size. Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 148832/79 describes a matte polyester film containing titanium dioxide. Further, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 118746/86 (corresponding to European Patent No. 182253) discloses a reflective photographic material using a support containing surface-treated titanium dioxide having a specific particle size.
However, it has been difficult to obtain a pearly luster from the conventionally known white pigment alone, though giving a high degree of whiteness. A polyester film containing the white pigment may take on a new luster upon stretching due to voids formed in layers around the pigment, but such does not answer out purpose of obtaining a pearly luster.